My Angel, Deidara
by deadlylove189
Summary: Deidara


warning -yaoi, cursing, lime

Couple -Sasori and Deidara

* * *

disclaimer-I, deadlylove189or DLNeko own no characters except Nai but I do love yaoi *creepy smile* want to see the sexy Sasori pics I found in Deidara' s room ....* bombed* Deidara-.*blushes* It All lies Sasori- *pull Deidara close* Yeah, right lies *smirk*** **Deidara - O-O *faint * me- I LIVE....

My Angel, Deidara

Pale, cold wooden hands worked as carefully as if they were still made of skin on a rare wood, their owner was a teen, who had turned his own body into a puppet's, leaving only few parts real, including his heart. His crimson hair fell elegantly around his deep, brown eyes that stared intensely at the Sukasin (su-ka-sin)wood

'Deidara' Sasori thought suddenly realizing that he hadn't see his blond all day 'my blond?' he questioned inside his head 'when did that idiotic, clay bomber become mine?' already knowing the answer, he sighed. Quickly there was a knock at the door

"Sasori un" a sweet voice called out as the door opened to a boy. Shoulder length blond hair unkempt by a hair tie for once, almost flawless peach skin and a warm blue eye that was as bright a his white smile 'perfection' the puppet master thought even though the blond teen before him had a mouth on the palm of both his hands and was missing one eye

"May I talk to you, un"the naturally hyper boy asked, quietly almost forcibly making the red head worry, secretly "yes, Deidara" Sasori said emotionlessly, making a hand motions to the bed next to his desk were all his puppets laid. Deidara picked up the one he was working on, never really understanding why his Dana like puppet so much but then again the blond like making clay bombs.

"tomorrow is you birthday" the clay maker said hating how quiet Sasori was "and I wanted to.." suddenly the puppets body fell in to it self from the blue eyed teen pressing to hard "Sasori-Dana, I'm sor.." the blond tried to apologized, knowing the red heads short temper moments but like always it wasn't quick enough as he felt the puppet master's hand hit him, hard across his face, sending him to the ground with a red mark on his soft, cheek

"Deidara.. I.." the brown eyed puppet mumbled as the blond shot out of the room, in tears. For a few minute Sasori stated at the door while screaming inside his head 'fuck, why am I like that with him, first I ripe out his eye because of a stupid mistake, he made when we first met and now this' the red head slammed his fisted hands against the desk before quickly leaving his room 'maybe I can apologized' he thought as Sasori reached the blond's room not to far from his own.

A note was attached to the door

~Dear Dana

I'm sorry I broke you puppet un, I know it was made of rare oak peach wood

and that why I've decide to bring you back more un.

Forever Deidara, you partner un.~

Opening the door to see Deidara's blue silk pajamas were on the floor and his Akatsuki, black cloak missing from the closet, Sasori ran out of the building remembering, that the only place that holds a Sukasin tree was close to Deidara's birth country.

The blond had made it all the way to the village hidden in the rocks, in the earth country within two days "I know it around here some were un" the blond pondered out loud as he was about to pick a fruit from one of the near by trees till someone's tan hand caught his. "fruit from Sukasin are very poisonous" a soft but firm voice said as the blond bomber turn to see a man in the morning light.

Sparkling jade green eyes stared at the blond with bit of raven hair fluttering in front "my named is Nai Riku" he said taking his hand away from Deidara's "Deidara un" the blue eyed teen said back "it pretty early in the morning, if your hungry why don't you come with me?" the strange man asked suddenly getting his answer from the blonds growling stomach.

Neither noticing the brown eyes that watched Deidara as they walked to a near by house. "wow un" the blue eyed clay maker said about the table of food in front of him before digging in "so Deidara, I can tell your haven't been around here, much are you?" Nai asked as the blond begin to slow down "actually I was born here un but I'm just picking up something for a _friend _un" the blue eyed teen mumbled "oh really, what are you picking up?" the green eyed man said slowly getting closer to the blond, unknowingly "some wood from the Sukasin tree un"he replied suddenly feeling nervous, when he noticed the distance had shortened "so that why you were out so early."

Nai said more to him self before noticing Deidara's eye "what happen?" the raven haired man held a hand to the bomber's cheek right under his missing eye "Dana got mad at me, un"the blond said slowly covering his left eyes hole "so this Dana guy, hurt you" the stranger asked dangerously, seeing Deidara turn his head away "Sasori, has a temper, but it was my fault un" Deidara felt like a fool for using Sasori's name

"It doesn't matter now, your home little angel" Nai whispered, creepily before the doorbell rang. With in minutes Nai snapped his fingers and blue vines covered Deidara's mouth,while dragged him up stairs as the raven haired man when to the door.

Sasori had watched as Deidara followed this man home, secretly wondering if they were old friends or more, till he saw his Deidara face turn some what scared by the strangers moving closer "Were is he?" the brown eyed puppet, demanded walking in to the strangers house "where is who?" the green eyed man asked innocently, thought quite upset about the intrusion "Deidara, I saw him with you" Sasori said coldly, looking Nai right in the eyes " My angel, is up stairs, but I'm guessing your _Sasori_" Nai hissed out the red head's name, slowly as Sasori let one of his small, chakra- controlled puppets slip from his covered cloak to track his partner.

Deidara had been stripped off his clothes by the vine and tied to a large, silk covered bed that stood in the middle of a room, covered with drawings and pictures from when he was younger. 'Sasori' the little blond thought sadly as he tried to struggle against the vines wrapped around his arms and legs 'I' ll I want was your to love me but now..'

Deidara cried softly wishing for that creep Nai to just use him already so maybe he could fucking die, "mhan tde "(what the Hell un) the blond screamed though the vine in his mouth as he felt something crawling against his leg. Meanwhile Nai had struck a sharp blow with his thorn no jutsu(?) to Sasori's arm only to get covered by the red haired teen's Performance of a Hundred Puppets jutsu that tore at Nai's body easily.

Deidara , who was now cold laying on the silk bed heard screams from down bellow and felt the vines loosen with each scream, sat up to see what was beside his leg. 'Sasori-Dana' he thought strangely picking up the puppet with a line of chakra sticking out of it back before he noticed the light that was flowing out of the door dimmed by a shadow.

Following his tracking Puppet, Sasori came to an open door, inside was Deidara, undressed sitting on his legs with the puppet in hand "Deidara" the brown eyed puppet master said as a blue eyes looked in to his, a blush covering Deidara's peach skin "d-Dana. Un" the clay bomber almost squealed out dropping the doll to cover himself as Sasori moved closer. The red head quickly climbed on to the bed to cover Deidara with his own body, his pale hand reaching up to caress the blond's cheek "Deidara..." he whispered as the blond just stared at him bewildered before the puppet master captured his soft, plush pink lips.

Suddenly a thump from outside the door broke the kiss as Sasori stared at the blushing teen before him before getting up and removing his cloak to cover his angel "come on brat" he said calmly as the cloak covered deidara fully "we'll finish this back at the base" the red head felt angry as he walked to the door leaving the blond confused " I love you, Deidara" he whispered loud enough before going to deal with a scratched up, weak ninja who was going to die a horrible death but not with out hearing those same words repeated back to him " I love you Sasori. un"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sasori_ what... the .. hell! the ending sucks

me_your just mad cause your fun time with dei ended before it began

Sasori_ whatever

Me_ no sex till I learn to write it

Deidara_ you suck

me_ you do, on sasori ohhh

both boys_ *blush*

me_I knew it


End file.
